Mi mejor Amante
by Burbujinclea
Summary: El deseo me hace frágil, abandonada a los placeres de su amor; me convertí en una mujer atrevida y desenfrenada. Le entregue mi alma y cuerpo sin inhibición y sólo recibí traición.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_ Eres tan apretada… tan estrecha…_ jadeó, con su erección golpeando enérgicamente en mí . Yo sentía que me iba a ir otra vez. Dios mío, eso me acabaría. No podría sobrevivir a otra explosión tan violenta, tan poderosamente destructiva. Pero era imposible parar nada en mi interior. Su falo me enviaba rayos de excesivo placer yo iba al galope en sus caderas buscado más y más sensaciones.

_ Máss, más, ¡dame más!_ grite salvajemente mientras su falo me golpeaba con fuerza y profundamente._ Dame más durooo…Edward _ me despegue un poco y mis ojos volaron al punto donde nuestros cuerpos se unía, mirar cómo salía y entraba su delicioso pene me ponía más excitada, esto era algo que jamás, ni en mi más locas fantasía había imaginado.

_ ¡OH!Bella eres mi mejor amante..._ gimío en mi oído al tiempo que explotaba en mi interior, dandome el último empujón para alcanzar el séptimo cielo.


	2. Él

**Capítulo I**

**ÉL**

**Los personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a S.M. La historia es de mi autoría. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial por cualquier medio sin permiso previo. **

Recogía la basura cuando escuche a lo lejos el sonido de un auto acercándose a la residencia. Y me asalto un fragmento de la conversación que había tenido con mi madre en la mañana.

__Se me olvidaba cielo.-dijo mi madre terminando de servir el café y colocando un puñado de frutas en un plato._ Hoy llega de viaje el señor Cullen._

__La señora estará feliz de tener a su esposo de vuelta en casa._comenté pues era palpable el amor que se profesaban._

__No hija, no viene el señor Carlisle quien llega es su hijo._

__Oh..._

__Vete a preparar su habitación, en su estancia debemos tratar de que todo sea de su agrado._

__Claro._

Lave mis manos con la manguera del jardín y camine hacia la mansión. Al entrar escuche las risas entremezcladas de la Señora Esme, mi madre y la de un hombre. Su risa se escuchaba tan seductora que la piel se me erizo. Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentre en mi trabajo debía ir a limpiar el piso de arriba.

Tome la aspiradora y con gran trabajo logre llegar a la segunda planta. Por lo menos hoy no tenía que subir hasta la tercera planta donde yacía la recámara del joven o señor Cullen.

Encendí mi Ipod lo coloque en una mesita de madera que adornaba la estancia y me dispuse a cumplir mis deberes diarios.

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**

**I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better**

**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**

**A family in crisis that only grows older**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

**I am broken but I am hoping**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

**I am crying, a part of me is dying and**

**These are, these are**

**The confessions of a broken heart**

**I wear all your old clothes, the old polo sweater**

**I dream of another you the one who would never**

**never Leave me alone to pick up the pieces**

**A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**

**So why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Why'd you have to go**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

**I don't know you, but I still want to**

**Daughter to father, daughter to father**

**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**

**Cause these are, these are**

**The confessions of a broken heart**

**Of a broken heart**

**I love you, I love you**

**I love you,**

**I love you,**

**daughter to father**

**daughter to father**

**I dont know you**

**but I still want to**

**daughter to father**

**daughter to father**

**tell me the truth**

**did you ever love me**

**did you ever love me**

**these are...the confessions of a broken heart**

_Ohhhh...yea_cante a todo pulmón.

_And I waited for the postman to bring me a letter_ completo una aterciopelada voz por mí.

Ruborizada me levante del piso alisando mi uniforme, y muy lentamente me voltee para quedar frente a la divinidad hecha persona. Al verlo el corazón me dio un vuelco, alto, de cabello cobrizo con un rostro arrebatador, tenía el cuerpo de un dios griego. Era tan hermoso que dolía.

_Disculpe señor, no sabía que pasaría por aquí.-dije atropelladamente mientras apagaba el reproductor de música y levantaba la aspiradora.

Unas níveas manos con perfectos dedos lo hicieron por mí colocándola a lado de la pared.

_No debes disculparte por nada...

_Bella._ complete limpiando nerviosamente mis manos con la falda._ Un placer conocerlo.

Placer era poco comparado con la sensación tan exquisita de contemplarlo.

_Edward Cullen un gusto Bella. Beso mi mejilla repentinamente y sufrí un shock. Tenía que hablar decir cualquier cosa o pensaría que trataba con una loca.

Asentí por lo menos fue algo.

_Te dejo terminar disculpa por interrumpirte.

_No se preocupe.

_Será más cómodo que nos tuteemos Bella. Sonrío.

_Esta bien Edward.

Se perdió por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Luego de soñar despierta con el dios clásico que acababa de conocer seguí con mi trabajo cuidando de que no me sorprendiera cantando.

Ya entrada la tarde le ayude a mi madre a preparar la cena. Estuve a punto de cortarme dos veces por dejar que mis pensamientos volaran a aquel rostro tan celestial.

_Auch...Gruñí enojada cuando hilo de sangre corrió por mi dedo pulgar manchando el mueble.

_¿Qué sucede contigo hoy, Bella?-inquirió mi madre rodando los ojos._Ve ha desinfectarte ese dedo que yo termino con esto.

_Gracias mamá.

Corrí hacia mi recámara tratando de no respirar y mucho menos mirar la sangre que manchaba mi uniforme. Choque con algo fuerte y mojado. Mis ojos enfocaron un musculoso pecho que parecía haber sido hecho con cinceles. Aturdida por el golpe y ha sabiendas a quien pertenecía tan maravillosa anatomía apoye mi cabeza en ella, para evitar desmayarme.

Entrelazando su mano con la mía se llevo mi dedo herido a sus labios y succiono mi sangre dulcemente, cuando ya hubo terminado la posiciono en mi regazo.

-Ya está

-Gracias._susurre débil.

_No hay de que preciosa.

Preciosa. Tarde unos minutos en comprender la extensión y sensualidad con la cual pronuncio la palabra. Un hombre como aquél llamándome preciosa, esto debía ser un jugueteó de mi imaginativa cabeza, un hombre así no llamaba preciosa al personal domestico de su mansión, creo que ni siquiera poseían tiempo para verlas.

_Es mejor que me vaya.

_Desinfecta esa herida.

_Claro.

Cuando hube cerrado la puerta de mi habitación el aire volvió a mis pulmones, nada de lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes tenía una explicación lógica. El dueño y señor de toda la mansión y sus alrededores ayudando a una empleada en apuros, y no me preocupaba el que me ayudará sino la manera tan íntima en que habían sucedido las cosas.

Temblorosa aún desinfecte mi herida y me coloque una gasita para evitar posibles infecciones. Observe el reloj un momento tenía unos veinte minutos para tomar una ducha y ayudar a mi madre a servir la cena.

Mientras que duchaba reviví los minutos que había pasado junto a Edward y golpeando mi cabeza contra los azulejos del baño prometí no ilusionarme como una cenicienta, pues un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en mí.

Llegue a tiempo para ayudar a mamá quien estaba tan animada como la señora Esme por la llegada de Edward, en el transcurso que duramos en servir cada plato no hacia más que mirar mis pies porque sentía la mirada de él clavada en mí cada vez que hablaba o reía.

_Mamá_la llame mientras esparcía miel sobre un dulce.

_¿Qué sucede?_interrumpió su tarea para mirarme.

_Podría ir a ver un rato a Seth.

_Está bien pero por favor Isabella Swan no demores.

_No lo haré_prometí mientras mi madre reía.

_Saludarlos y dales un beso de mi parte_gritó riendo aún.

En el frío de la noche conte mis pasos hasta llegar a la casa de mi primo Nahuel que quedaba a cinco cuadras de la mansión Cullen.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. . .no contaba por placer sino por deber, si no lo hacia no me lo sacaba de la cabeza debía dejar esa sensaciones que me provocaba a un lado es no podía ser y punto.

_Bella_gritó Leah haciendo que diera un respingo presa del pánico.

_Me has asustado_la acuse llevando una mano a mi pecho para poder controlar mi respiración y mi acelerado corazón.

_Lo siento_se disculpo mi prima._Pasa por favor.

_Gracias. ¿Dónde está Nahuel?_inquirí al no verlo por ninguna parte.

_Comprando una pizza se removió incomoda Ya sabes sale más económica si se busca.

Asentí. Mis primos no pasaban por una buena situación económica después de la muerte de su padre y cabeza de la familia.

_Bella...Viniste_gritó un eufórico Seth el más pequeño de mis primos saltando alrededor de mi. Con tan solo cinco años ese pequeñín era nuestro dolor de cabeza.

_Sí corazón_susurre contra su suave piel tomándolo en brazos para dar vueltas con el, haciéndolo carcajearse divertido. Sabía que adoraba eso._Mañana te llevare al parque.

_Yupi...

_Vete a ver televisión Seth que no tarda en venir Nahuel con la cena.

El pequeñín asintió ante el mandato de su hermana mayor y su figura materna desde que nació.

_¿Qué tal el trabajo?._le pregunte a mi prima dirigiéndome a la cocina y abriendo el frigorífico para encontrarme con solo un cartón de leche y tres huevos.

_Estoy desempleada_señaló el frigorífico como confirmando así sus palabras.

_¿Por qué no me habías dicho?_la acuse.

_No quiero que ni mi tía ni tú se sientan obligadas a gastarse su sueldo con nosotros.

_Pero no es obligación Leah, son nuestra única familia.

_Me da tanta vergüenza_sollozó sentando en el pequeño comedor.

_No llores porque comida no les faltara_saque un billete de veinte del bolsillo de mis vaqueros._En realidad no es mucho, pero no traje más.

_Bella sabes que no lo aceptare.

_Lo harás porque ninguno merece pasar hambre_coloque el billete en su mano y las cerré formando un puño._Deja de llorar, ya veremos donde puedes conseguir un empleo.

_Eres tan buena sorbio su nariz tratando de secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

El portazo de Nahuel interrumpió nuestra conversación.

_Bella_saludo besando mi mejilla_¿Cómo has estado?

_Bien primo hermoso, venía para avisarte que la señora Esme quiere que vayas a limpiar el jardín.

_Genial Leah, con ese dinero podremos llenar la despensa.

Leah le enseño los veinte dólares.

_Isabella...gruñó Nahuel mirándome apenado.

_Nada, no digas absolutamente nada o se lo diré a mamá.

_Como quieras te lo pagaremos.

_No es necesario.

_Lo haremos Bella.

_Ya veremos_reí_Tengo que irme mañana debo ayudar a mamá a lavar.

_Te acompaño_dijo Nahuel tomando un pedazo de pizza Guardame advirtió a Leah quien le enseñó su dedo corazón.

_Adiós Leah, hasta mañana precioso._bese el tope de la cabeza de Seth quien se había presentando en la cocina reclamando su cena.

_Hasta mañana tía Bella_dijo con la boca llena ganandose un regaño de Leah.

Caminamos un rato en silencio en tanto Nahuel comía su pedazo de pizza y por mi parte miraba las estrellas costumbre que había adquirido desde que tengo uso de razón. Hoy especialmente una gran cantidad adornaba el bonito cielo.

_No me engañes prima sé que te sucede algo.

_Me conoces torci mi boca porque a ese loquito jamás se le escapaba nada._Por la tarde llego el hijo de los señores Cullen.

_Y te gusta_me interrumpió golpeando mi hombro de manera amistosa._Mientras lo decías te brillan los ojos.

_No me puede gustar en tan pocas horas_respire profundo_Lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que me atrae mucho.

_Vamos Bella nunca un hombre te ha interesado tanto para que hables de él, me imagino que este chico debe ser ,muy especial.

_Es especial_suspire al tiempo que pasaba las manos por mi cabello_Muy especial, pero no soy tan ilusa... sé que lugar tengo en su vida. Sólo soy una empleada domestica y ya.

_Como usted diga. Pero por tus ojos veo la pasión que sientes ambos y no lo niegues.

_Gracias por escucharme.

_No tienes porque, tú también me escuchas cuando no para de hablar de Heidi.

Reí sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Heidi Dysart así se llamaba el amor platónico de mi primo. Era una joven de la alta sociedad que poseía infinidad de propiedades, dueña de una gran empresa. Lo contrataba de vez en cuando ya que amaba como mi primo dejaba su hermoso jardín.

Nahuel desde que la vio se enamoro perdidamente de ella y nunca ha dejado de idolatrar a lo largo de los años, ella por su parte parece no darse cuenta aunque muchas veces la he pillado mirándolo mientras él corta el césped, definitivamente esos dos necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

_Llegamos_levanto sus manos teatralmente señalando la casa.

_Hasta mañana_lo abrace fuerte besando su mejilla._Te quiero

_Yo también te adoro.

_Interrumpo_susurro una voz desafiante a mi espalda.

_Claro que no_Nahuel se deshizo de mi abrazo_Mucho gusto soy Nahuel primo y mejor amigo de Bella.

_Edward Cullen_ Estrecharon sus manos en señal de saludo._Espero también que Bella algún día me considere su amigo.

_Un gusto Edward_Dijo Nahuel_ Nos vemos mañana Bella.

_Cuidense.

Asintió desapareciendo por la oscura calle.

_Que pase buena noche_le dije Edward dirigiéndome hacia el portón.

Sus dedos se tornaron grilletes alrededor de mi muñeca aprisionando suave y deliciosamente, un rayo de calor atravesó mi cuerpo avergonzandome de inmediato, era demasiado poderoso. Un solo toque una sola caricia y provocaba en mi cuerpo reacciones nunca antes sentidas.

_Estás huyendo de mi, ternura_susurro mordisquiando mi oreja.

_Sueltáme por favor..._suplique con voz ahogada_Te lo pido.

_Deseas que lo haga_mientras decía esto soltó mi muñeca y tomo mi cintura con sus poderosas manos_De verdad deseas que te suelte.

_No compliques las cosas Edward, no juegues con fuego. Aquí sólo soy una empleada y sé cual es mi lugar, no me gustaría que jugarás conmigo, no lo soportaría._las palabras fluyeron sinceras desde el fondo de mi ser.

Podía sentir la inmensa cascada que fluía en mi centro. Eso me avergonzaba y excitaba de sobremanera al mis tiempo.

_Ternura no deseo jugar contigo nada de eso_replico depositando besos alrededor de mi cuello_Eres tan hermosa, me fascinas. Sólo quiero que seas mía.

_Oh..._gemí cuando mordió mi cuello chupando exactamente en el mismo lugar, solto mi cintura y rápidamente introdujo sus manos bajo mi blusa tocando la piel desnuda de mi vientre acariciando en círculos mi ombligo.

_Dios...que suave eres, cálida, maravillosa._sus manos ascendieron hasta tocar mis pechos. Mis pezones pulsaban por salirse de mi sostén. Y él seguía torturandolos con sus caricias.

_Por favor..._ahogue un gemido cuando saco uno de mis pechos de la prision del sostén._Edward...

Su lengua pasaba frenética por mi cuello y sus dedos apretaban mi pezón endureciéndolo más. Y fue entonces cuando un sin fin de mariposas se instalaron en mi vientre sensación nueva y agonizante para mí. Haciendome girar tomo mi pezón en su boca el cual delineo y chupo. Pero perdí completamente el control de mi cuerpo cuando lo mordisqueo y gimió mi nombre como si aquello le provocara un placer inimaginable. Al gemir mi nombre conocí el paraíso porque verdaderos fuegos artificiales reventaron en mi cuerpo permitiéndome volar y llegar al cielo. El clímax, él primero que experimentaba fue una experiencia feroz que me dejo sollozando y temblando exhausta en sus varoniles brazos.

_Mía_jadeo apoderándose de mi boca con deseo ardiente. Tuve que apoyar mis manos en sus hombros ya que no dejaba de temblar presa del éxtasis.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos besandonos, tratando de recuperar el control. Sabía que lo ocurrido era una completa locura a la cual me lance sin medir las consecuencias y de la que ya era muy tarde arrepentirse. Deseaba a ese hombre como sabía no desearía a nadie más en mi vida y me asustaba saber la influencia que poseía sobre mí, pero sobre todo lo sentimientos que florecía en mí.

_Bella. ¿Dónde andará está niña?_gritó mi madre.

_Debo irme_susurre acariciando su mejilla.

_Ve, pero la próxima vez no te escaparás_delineo mi labio inferior con su dedo índice_Eres mía Isabella, sólo mía.

Asentí no queriendo mentir, ni negaré lo que era más que obvio.

**Nota de Autora:**

**De está manera les traigo el primer capítulo de la historia Mi Mejor Amante que se me ocurrió hace algunas semanas. **

**Quisiera que compartieron conmigo su opinión respecto al primer capítulo, lo que les agrado y lo que no. Debo advertirles que está historia en particular no se desarrollara mostrando un romance paso a paso. Es un poco complicada pero a medida que suba los capítulos la entenderán. Sólo puedo asegurarles que desbordara: pasión, ternura, adicción y un amor deslumbrante.**

**No me queda más que decirle que gracias a las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo y pedirles por favor que me hagan saber si vale la pena o no que siga publicando este fic.**

**Me despido con un beso.**

**Dios Las Bendiga.**

**Burbujinclea.**

**La dirección de mi blog está en mi perfile, les agradecería que se dieran su vuelta por allí y comentarán a ver que tal.**


End file.
